Mou Ichido
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Sekuel fic Sick. AU, OOC, LEMON. RnR?


Mou Ichido

~A Sequel of Sick~

**Karena ada yang minta saia buatin part dua dari fict Sick, jadi saia buatin sekuelnya aja. Sebelumnya saia mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk **lopelope, cherliona yuri, Namikaze lin-chan, Li Qiu Lollipop, anwong, Tesla D`WereWolf, Sabakyou, Bunga Perak, ArakBaLi **dan **HanA. **yang udah bersedia untuk mereview fict Sick.** **Hontou ni arigatou~**

Summary : "Aku ingin melakukannya. Sekali lagi." Terinspirasi dari lagu `Listen To One Story` by Kuchiki Byakuya (Okiayu Ryoutaro) & Kuchiki Rukia (Orikasa Fumiko)

Disclaimer : Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto

Mou Ichidou **by **'Aka' no 'Shika'

Genre (s) : Romance/Humor

Rated : M

Pair : ShikaTema

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje bin aneh, LEMON! Saia tekankan kembali, LEMON! Anak kecil dilarang membaca (kecuali yang udah siap -?-)!

_~Happy Reading~_

X-**Lapangan Basket KHS**-X

**Malam ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang aneh di sana-sini. Begitu pula dengan pasangan tercinta kita, ShikaTema.**

**Yup! Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini mereka juga latihan basket bersama. Apalagi semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ckckck, jalan kemana aja selalu pegangan tangan.**

"**Shika, ajarin aku **_**slam dunk**_** dong. Aku gak bisa nge**_**dunk**_**, nih. Kamu kan jago nge**_**dunk**_**." Pinta Temari sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan dibumbui wajah memelas bak anak kecil meminta ibunya untuk membelikan permen.**

"**Ogah, ah!" jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan sambil tetap men**_**dribble**_** bola basket yang terus-terusan terpantul di tanah. Mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru, membuat Temari langsung menggembungkan pipinya.**

"**Mmhh! Shikamaru jahat!" ucap Temari ketus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Shikamaru tertawa melihat tingkah pacar merepotkannya itu.**

"**Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku kan hanya memintamu mengajarkanku **_**slam dunk**_**?" tanya Temari heran ketika melihat Shikamaru yang terus-terusan tertawa, apalagi ketika melihat Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh lucu.**

"**Yah, habis mukamu itu lucu sekali. Haha." Jawab Shikamaru disela-sela tawanya. Kini ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang jadi terasa sakit.**

"**Huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Temari sembari mengacak-acak rambut nanas jabrik milik Shikamaru. Membuat ikatan rambut Shikamaru terlepas. Sekarang rambut Shikamaru jadi tergerai, membuat Temari tercengang.**

'**Tampan juga dia, kalau rambutnya diurai begitu." Ucap Temari dalam hati. Shikamaru sendiri tak menyadari kalau ikat rambutnya terlepas.**

"**Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa ada keanehan karena dirinya dipandangi oleh Temari dengan tatapan orang yang ingin berkata 'keren-sekali'.**

"**Hmm?" Temari yang masih memandangi paras sang pacar itu malah asyik ber-hmm ria.**

"**Ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan rasa penasaran. Andai saja di depannya terdapat cermin, ia pasti akan langsung menyambet cermin itu dan melihat parasnya di situ.**

"**Ah, tidak! Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, melihatmu dengan rambut terurai begitu." Aku Temari jujur dengan ekspresi polos andalannya. Langsung saja Shikamaru menyentuh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Ternyata benar saja pernyataan Temari, rambutnya telah terurai.**

"**Ah, ini pasti gara-gara kau. Iya, kan?" tanya Shikamaru bermaksud untuk memastikan penyebab rambutnya tergerai begitu. Ditatapnya Temari dengan tatapan nakal yang sebenarnya tatapan itu adalah tatapan milik Sasuke yang telah mengajarinya. Karena merasa berdosa (?), Temari pun mengiyakan dan nyengir saja.**

"**Ck. Mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru sembari mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya layaknya model iklan salah satu merek shampo (Kea Rukia ama Inoue di lagu Shojo S tuh!). Membuat Temari tersopona (Eh, maksudnya terpesona!).**

"**Hei, Shikamaru!" panggil Temari pada Shikamaru yang masih terus mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Entah apa maunya nih orang? Ngibas-ngibasin rambut mulu?**

"**Hmm?" dehem Shikamaru menanggapi panggilan Temari. Karena merasa agak risih dengan perilaku Shikamaru yang dari tadi terus-terusan mengibaskan rambutnya –kayak banci di salon-salon *digebukin Shika FC*-, Temari pun mengambil langkah cepat yakni menarik rambut Shikamaru hingga membuat kepala Shikamaru terhempas ke dada cup C Temari.**

"**Mmhh, apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mendorong Temari pelan guna menjauhkan dirinya dari Temari. Rasanya agak sedikit sesak sih.**

"**Risih tahu! Ngeliat kamu ngibasin rambut kayak gitu!" jawab Temari sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.**

"**Cih. Aku gak suka kalo rambutku diurai gini." Balas Shikamaru dengan tampang super malas seperti yang pernah ia keluarkan ketika dirinya dan Temari diganggu Naruto saat berduaan di atap sekolah.**

"**Apa hubungannya?" tanya Temari rada telmi.**

"**Kau ini, merepotkan sekali, sih?" tanya Shikamaru. Belum sempat lawan bicaranya meresponkan sesuatu, ia sudah mendekap erat Temari yang berhasil tercengang dibuatnya.**

"**Shi-Shikamaru?" seru Temari kaget. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru memeluknya seperti ini saat sinar rembulan di lapangan basket. Biasanya kan mereka berpelukan kalau mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'. Dengan cepat harum tubuh Shikamaru menjalar sampai ke hidung Temari. Begitu pula dengan wanginya leher Temari yang tercium oleh hidung Shikamaru. Sesaat mereka saling mempererat pelukan itu. Hingga dada bidang Shikamaru serasa bergesekan dengan dada besar Temari.**

"**Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Temari setelah Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah kedua insan tersebut memerah.**

"**Malam ini, langitnya indah. Kau bisa melihat rasi bintang anteres di atas sana," jawab Shikamaru tak nyambung. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Cahayanya menyilaukan seperti cahaya yang terpancar dari pesona indahmu."**

**Otomatis wajah Temari menjadi sangat merah. Bayangkan saja! Baru kali ini ada orang yang memujinya seperti itu. Apalagi yang mengucapkan pujian itu adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru! Lebay memang. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru memuji Temari. Padahal kalau dilihat baik-baik, penampilan Temari kini biasa-biasa saja. Ia tak memakai secuil barang mewah apapun.**

"**Se-serius?" tanya Temari dengan wajah merah ranum. Shikamaru sendiri sudah merasa kalau Temari pasti kege-eran karena dipuji begitu.**

"**Hem, memang kenapa?" kali ini Shikamaru balik bertanya pada Temari. Namun disertai dengan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat aneh.**

"**E-emm..." Temari gugup. Entah dia gugup karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, atau gugup karena melihat senyum Shikamaru yang terkesan aneh dan mesum.**

"**Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Temari memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Shikamaru yang kini malah mengubah senyumnya menjadi seringai.**

"**Kenapa, ya?" Shikamaru membalikkan pertanyaan Temari dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Temari merasa bergidik. Shikamaru pun berjalan mendekati Temari.**

"**Euh. Mulai lagi penyakitnya (?)." keluh Temari sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Temari dan menariknya dengan agak paksa. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke suatu tempat.**

"**He-hei! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Temari panik. Keringat sudah bercucuran di pelipisnya. Pasti Shikamaru akan melakukan 'itu' lagi, pikirnya.**

"**Hmm?" dehem Shikamaru yang kedengaran seperti bertanya 'ada-apa-sayangku?' sambil memandangi Temari dengan tampang inosen.**

**Shikamaru pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut tertutup gorden berwarna putih, dan di pintunya tergantung papan kecil bertuliskan 'Ruang Kesehatan KHS'.**

"**Aku ingin melakukannya. Sekali lagi." Bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari lembut, hingga Temari dapat merasakan hembusan napas Shikamaru yang hangat dan menggelitik tengkuknya.**

_**Glek...**_

**Tenggorokan Temari tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak. Tapi entah mengapa suaranya tak bisa keluar.**

_**Cklek cklek...**_

"**Uh, umhh..." Temari nampak berpikir. Namun tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Shikamaru yang sudah memasuki ruang kesehatan lebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa memasuki ruang kesehatan yang tadinya terkunci itu.**

"**Ehem!" Shikamaru membangunkan Temari dari lamunannya. Membuat Temari terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh –lebih tepatnya terbaring- di atas salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu dengan posisi yang, sangat menggoda! (Pikiran Shika nih! Bukan pikiran saia! *dicekek Shika*)**

"**Shi-Shikamaru?" seru Temari dengan agak tergagap. Tapi sepertinya sang Nara itu tak menanggapi apa-apa. Seriangaian mesum terus menghiasi wajah tampan Nara muda itu.**

"**Ada apa, sayangku?" tanya Shikamaru bermanja-manja dengan menekankan kata 'sayangku' itu. Sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Temari yang juga sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.**

"**Emmh, aku..."**

**Dengan impuls kecepatan tuhannya (?), Shikamaru menciumi bibir Temari lembut. Temari yang tak sempat melawan atau menghindar hanya membiarkan Shikamaru mencium bibirnya. Makin lama ciuman tersebut semakin ganas, karena Shikamaru menggigiti bibir bawah Temari hingga memerah. Temari yang agak kesakitan pun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil. Membuat Shikamaru semakin bergairah.**

"**Mmmmhh..."**

**Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak ciumannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi. Kini bukan cuma bibir saja yang bertemu, namun lidah mereka juga saling beradu. Saling mengecap rasa yang disuguhkan di lidah masing-masing. Sedang kedua tangan mereka saling melingkar di leher pasangannya. Shikamaru pun menekankan kepala Temari hingga lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam.**

**Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir dan lidah, Shikamaru menurunkan kepalanya ke arah dimana leher jenjang Temari berada. Dan dengan cepat Shikamaru menjilat, mencium, menggigit dan melumat leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan **_**kiss mark**_** yang cukup banyak. Kemudian ia menggigiti tengkuk Temari, membuat sang gadis mengerang. Entah mengerang kesakitan atau mengerang kenikmatan.**

"**Aaahh... Shikaa... Mnnnh..."**

**Sudah puas bermain dengan leher, kini tangan Shikamaru beralih ke buah dada Temari. Perlahan ia melepaskan kaos olahraga dan bra Temari hingga gadis berkuncir empat itu telanjang dada.**

**Tanpa ragu Shikamaru menjilat dan menciumi dada Temari. Kemudian ia melumat buah dada Temari hingga gadis itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang.**

"**Mmmmmhhh... Ahkkkk... Shi-ka..."**

**Kini tangan kiri Shikamaru sudah berpindah ke daerah 'kewanitaan' Temari. Ia pun melepaskan celana olahraga dan **_**underwear**_** Temari, hingga tak tersisa sebenang pun di tubuh Temari. Shikamaru langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam vagina Temari.**

"**Aaahhhh... Emmmmhhh... Ahhhh..."**

**Shikamaru yang semakin bersemangat karena mendengar teriakan Temari yang membahana di seisi sekolah kini memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Temari. Kemudian ia mengesek-gesekkannya dengan lembut.**

"**Shi-Shika... Cu-cukuph... Ahhh..." ucap Temari terpatah-patah sambil memegangi tangan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik 'bermain' di dalam 'lorong kewanitaan' Temari.**

"**Sekarang giliranmu." Lanjut Temari sembari memandang 'sang jantan' yang masih tertutupi celana tersebut. Ternyata 'sang jantan' milik Shikamaru sudah menegak dengan sempurna.**

"**Hah? Kau yakin?" tanya Shikamaru seraya membuka perlahan celananya dan muncullah 'sang jantan' yang sudah tegak berdiri di ujung sana (?).**

**Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Temari pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke 'sang jantan' tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia menggigitinya dan mengulumnya hingga sang pemilik mengerang.**

"**Aaahhkk... Tema... Akhhh..." erang Shikamaru yang terdengar nikmat.**

**Temari tahu yang harus ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu, ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Shikamaru menggerakkan 'kejantanannya' dengan cepat hingga mengeluarkan cairan yang dengan cepat dihisap oleh Temari.**

"**Temari, sudah saatnya..." Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan 'kejantanannya' dari mulut Temari. Ia pun membuka perlahan paha Temari dan memasukkan 'kejantannya' dengan agak kasar ke dalam 'lorong kewanitaan' Temari. Membuat gadis pirang itu mengerang kesakitan.**

"**Ahhh... Shikaaaa... sakiiiiiitttttt..." rintih Temari keras hingga hampir menangis. Shikamaru yang tak tega (Jyahh!) pun menciumi bibir Temari lembut.**

**Tangan Temari yang menjadi penopang dada Shikamaru pun jadi terasa sakit. Mungkin karena sudah tak kuat (Tak kuat apanya?). Shikamaru pun mendorong 'sang jantan' hingga memasuki 'lorong betina' seutuhnya, dan menaik-turunkannya hingga 'lorong betina' Temari mengeluarkan cairannya. Temari juga sedikit membantu (?) dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan kiri (Jadi inget Franky di One Piece deh -_-``).**

"**Shikaaaa...!" Temari berteriak keras hingga membuat Shikamaru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengeluarkan 'sang jantan' yang sepertinya juga sudah kecapekan.**

"**Uuhhh..." Temari sedikit mendengus sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat.**

"**Kenapa tiba-tiba teriak begitu?" tanya Shikamaru agak jengkel sembari berbaring di sebelah Temari.**

"**Capek." Jawab Temari polos seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas dada Shikamaru dan menciumnya lembut.**

"**Hah, baiklah kalau kau sudah capek. Tapi besok kita lakuin lagi, ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus kepala Temari lembut. Kemudian tersenyum mesum seperti tadi.**

"**Tidak untuk besok!" jawab Temari ketus sembari memeluk pinggang Shikamaru erat. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya karena memerah.**

"**Ya ya. Merepotkan." Shikamaru pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil kaos olahraganya dan memakainya.**

"**Mau sampai kapan kau tiduran di situ terus? Sudah jam sembilan, nih. Nanti kau dimarah tousanmu lagi, kalau pulang lama." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah memakai baju seutuhnya.**

"**Gak bisa bergerak." Keluh Temari yang berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Shikamaru pun membantu Temari untuk duduk dan mengambilkan bajunya yang tergelatak di lantai.**

"**Cepat pakai bajumu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan kaos di tangannya ke pada Temari.**

"**Hmm." Temari pun memasang bajunya. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut.**

"**Tapi," ujar Temari tiba-tiba. Membuat lamunan Shikamaru buyar. Temari pun melanjutkan omongannya, "aku tak bisa jalan. Kakiku rasanya sakit."**

"**Ck. Mendokusei." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Temari dan menundukkan badannya.**

"**Naiklah di punggungku." Suruh Shikamaru sambil menunjuk punggungnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan wajah.**

"**Hihi, serius?" tanya Temari disertai dengan senyuman jahilnya. Ia pun menaiki punggung Shikamaru dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Shikamaru.**

"**Berat sekali kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengambil tasnya yang masih di lantai.**

"**Huh! Ngeledek nih?" tanya Temari sedikit gusar.**

"**Haah. Kau bawakan tasku!" perintah Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan tasnya ke Temari.**

"**Hei! Aku bukan pelayanmu, ya!" tolak Temari. Ia pun memukulkan tas itu ke muka Shikamaru.**

"**Aku juga bukan kereta kudamu." Jawab Shikamaru sembari mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh.**

"**Huuh!"**

"**Haah. Sudahlah. Kau mau kuantar tidak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan tasnya ke Temari lagi.**

"**Iya." Jawab Temari lugu.**

"**Kalau begitu bawakan tasku." Ucap Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.**

"**Iya iya." Jawab Temari pasrah sambil mendekap tasnya dan tas Shikamaru (Gimana caranya tuh?).**

**Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekali-sekali terdengar gerutuan dan canda tawa dari mulut mereka. Sepetinya mereka tampak senang hari ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang mengikuti mereka, bahkan mengintip saat mereka melakukan 'itu'.**

"**Sakura, bagaimana? Kau mau malam ini?" tanya sebuah suara laki-laki kepada perempuan berambut pink di sampingnya.**

"**Uh. Tidak untuk hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kalau aku tak bisa bergerak seperti Temari." Jawabnya tegas. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang rupanya adalah Sasuke.**

"**Huuh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Ia pun berjalan mengimbangi langkah Sakura dan pulang bersama Sakura.**

-FIN-

**Hah! Fic apa ini! Fic apa ini! Kenapa hasilnya gaje gini! *pundung di tepi kali***

**Aduh, kayaknya makin hancur aja. Nambah dosa aja, deh. *pundung lagi***

**Daripada berbasa-basi, lebih baik minna-san langsung REVIEW aja, yah!**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
